


Dallas and Fray Works

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: All work where Dallas and Fray are the main characters. This is everything I've ever written for them and chapters are in no particular order and may not reflect the current changes to the characters we have made.
Series: Our OC's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754
Kudos: 1





	1. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fray only shows his ugly side on rare occasions. Disgusting men attempting to hurt his boyfriend is one of those occasions.

Dallas leaned his shoulder against the concrete wall of the alley while gingerly smoking a cigarette. Behind him the sounds of pleas and punches could be heard as Fray repeatedly punched the shit out of two guys who happened to get a little too close to Dallas. Fray knew not to let Dallas go to the bathroom alone but Dallas insisted which lead to him finding a half naked, crying Dallas being hovered over by the two men in question. Fray just snapped in that moment, the “monster” side sliding to the forefront at the sight of a hurt Dallas. Both sides of him valued Dallas very, very much. Dallas knew if he hadn't been crying these two men would make it out alive but frankly Dallas didn't care. He could still feel their disgusting hands on him. 

“People like you don't even deserve hell!” Fray shouted down at the two half dead men. Dallas heard the unmistakable sound of a gun clicking. He threw the dud cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his heel. 

“Too loud” Dallas simply stated pulling Fray’s jacket around him tighter to hide from the chilled night and to feel so sort of safety. Fray tisked and threw the gun near Dallas’s feet. It hit his left heel but Dallas didn't care much, his head was in a daze. A terrified, lonely daze. “The knife hurts more” Fray let out a deep, horrifying chuckle and leaned over one of the men. The man attempted to plead but he was going to die today. There was no way around it. With an awful glint in his eye Fray held the knife high above his throat and proceeded to stab him over and over again. The squishing sound made Dallas squirm and push against the stability of the wall more. While Fray continued to murder Dallas looked out at the cool night streets, abandoned this late into the night and quiet. Dallas embraced the solidarity of it all for a moment before wet footsteps made their way close to him. Two bloodied arms encased Dallas’s body and he strangely found comfort in them. 

“You reek. Get off of me before I vomit” Dallas grumbled and attempted to push out of the strong arms. Fray’s only reaction was to hold him closer and nuzzle his face against his. Fray was never a super affectionate person, if affection was happening it was from Dallas’s end and something that level of comfort barely happened. After finally winning over the favor of this side of Fray, Dallas quickly found out that this side of him was enamored with him. Like some sort of fucked up fairytale, Dallas was the beauty and the man holding onto Dallas extremely tightly was the beast. 

“My darling prince. Come see what I’ve done for you” Fray purred into Dallas’s ear. Without choice Dallas turned and walked to the two dead bodies lying in bloodied puddles. Nausea flooded Dallas’s head and he wobbled into Fray’s arms, trying to keep upright. “Not only did I kill them for what they’ve done. I let the world know what they died for. So when those filthy things we call cops finally find them they’ll know exactly what happened to this filth” pushing Dallas even closer to the bodies, Dallas had a clear view of what exactly Fray had done. Though there was barely any light shining into the alleyway, there was no denying he sight in front of him. Fray had cut open the men’s stomachs and turned their intestines into some sort of fucked up macaroni art. Below him, feet of intestines spelled out the word “RAPIST”. Dallas knew he was really gonna get sick if he didn't get out of there. 

“It's wonderful isn't it my prince. Done just for you. You're getting better at seeing this. Maybe one day we’ll kill together. Wouldn't that just be lovely?” Fray whispered in that harsh way one does when they aren't really trying to be quiet. Dallas looked down at the graphic scene and swallowed. Abruptly, he turned from the bodies and down to the entrance of the alley. 

“You know Fray wouldn't like that very much Fray” Dallas teased only a few steps away from the blood soaked boy. Fray let out a hardly laugh and picked up speed to walk in time with Dallas. 

“He wouldn't have to know my darling prince” Fray smiled with pride and deviation in his eyes. Dallas hesitated for a second, looking up at the twisted smile. 

“Does he have to know about this?” He questioned genuinely. 

“Of course not. What would you want him to know?” Fray asked, sinister smile ever present. 

“That you beat them” Dallas thought for a second bring his thumb to his lips “badly, very very badly. But I begged you to leave them a chance to live. He knows I’m squeamish so that wouldn't be far fetched” 

“Said and done!” Fray too happily chirped. 

“Let's get home. You need a bath” Dallas said grabbing at Fray’s tie and pulling him around the corner, content to forget all about tonight.


	2. And I Still Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas is awakened in the middle of the night to a very frantic Fray only to find out how his tragic end

It was way into the night or early morning, whatever time it was the only thing Dallas knew was that Fray had awoken suddenly and gathered his things. Rushing so quickly Dallas didn't even have a second to question what was happened. In the darkness of the room Dallas could see Fray packing away guns into holsters and the faint light of the phone call Fray was in shining on his face. It wasn't a pretty sight, it wasn't his usual face when he'd have to go on a sudden mission. He looked in only a way Dallas could describe as terrified. A foreign expression and it scared Dallas. Fray wasn't one to be terrified; worried and scared yes but never had Dallas seen him terrified. When Fray started packing away Dallas’s clothes he knew something was wrong. Dallas sat up and went to question him but Fray stopped him before he could. 

“You know I love you right?” Fray dropped to his knees, placing his hands softly on Dallas’s bare hips. Through sleepy eyes Dallas’s looked down at his boyfriend, everything was happening too fast. He didn't like it. 

“Yes of course. Fray what’s going on?” Dallas questioned attempting to sound stern but just sounding concerned. 

“I love you more than anything. Every little thing I do is for you. You understand that right? You know you're my world?” He spoke quickly, Dallas thought he was on the brink of crying. Something was wrong. 

“Fray tell me now. What is happening?” Dallas places his hands gently on the sides of Fray’s face. Fray pushed into the hands savoring the feeling of Dallas's soft hands and warmth. Suddenly Fray stood jolting Dallas slightly. He continued to pack Dallas’s clothes without another word. “If you're just going on a mission I'm going back to sleep” Dallas mumbled with a yawn, attempting to lay back down. 

“No” Fray boomed, tossing the duffle bag of clothes over his shoulder, “we’re leaving now” Fray walked up to Dallas and lifted him, ignoring the protests. Dallas eventually just held onto him as Fray carried him down the stairs and out the door of his house. When they walked outside, Fray set Dallas down and Dallas looked around his house and yard. There was at least five cars in his driveway and other three on curb of the street. Fray's siblings stood around talking with one another and members of the families gangs looked round like they were patrolling. Dallas went to open his mouth to say something back Fray quickly cut him off with a kiss. It was frantic and filled with passion. Deeper than anything they had done in the past. Dallas took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Fray’s neck and Fray did the same wrapping his arms around Dallas’s waist, pulling him to tight against his body. As quickly as it happened it ended and Dallas pulled back, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

“Take care of him” was all Fray said before Dallas was quickly grabbed by both arms and started to be dragged away. 

“What’s happening?! Where are you going?! Fray! Fray please!” Dallas screamed tears flooding his eyes. He trashed and pulled. Fray turned and started walking to his car. Dallas pulled harder and with a painful scream ripped his arms free from their grip and ran to Fray, clutching onto his shirt his all his strength. “Please Fray! You can't go! No! No! Stay with me! Stay here! Please!” Dallas screamed and sobbed. Everyone around them just stood still, silent. 

“I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry” Fray said voice dripping with sadness and pity. He pried Dallas’s hands from his shirt and held them tightly, placing kisses where they were sure to bruise from his fighting. “I was gonna save this for your 18th birthday but I suppose now’s a better time than ever” Dallas stood still, sobbing and not caring how much of a mess he must of looked. Without having to say everyone around them knew what was going to happen tonight. Fray reached into his jacket pocket and Dallas caught a glimpse of one of Fray’s more power guns and he let out another loud sob. “Shoosh shoosh darling. You'll be okay” Fray cooed pulling out a small black box. He opened it, hands shaking just the slightest, and pulled out the most beautiful ring Dallas had ever seen in his life. 

Everyone watched as Fray slipped the ring onto Dallas’s finger. This only promoted Dallas to sob even more and latch onto Fray pleading with him to stay. Not to go. Not to do this. Fray only swallowed roughly and placed a kiss onto Dallas’s forehead. The two gang members from before grabbed Dallas a second time and began dragging him to the car. Dallas screamed and pleaded and reach out for the man in front of him, who could do nothing but watch in horror as the love of his life was being dragged away. “Please! Fray! Please! You can't do this! Fray! Fray please!” Dallas was pushed into the car, door locking him in. The last thing Fray heard was a soft tiny last resort “I love you”. Fray almost broke in that moment and watched as the car drove away and Dallas scream for him through the tinted glass. 

“No one tells him what happens to me tonight understand? No matter how much he begs. Nobody fucking tells him how this ends. At least give me that” Fray demanded, looking down at the empty engagement ring box. He closed it and quickly stuffed it into the jacket pocket. Fray turned to his car and slammed the car door as he entered. Quickly pulling out of the driveway and flying down the street, Fray did something he thought he’d never be able to do again, he wiped a tear from his eye. 

When Dallas had received the news, he wasn't shocked. Dallas knew that Fray was going to die. Everyone knew Fray was going to die. Dallas understood to give up hope on his survival the minute Fray pulled out the engagement ring. The only shocking thing was how long it took to get the news. It has been two weeks since he last saw Fray. And more than ten days since anyone had even heard from him. Dallas sat in Bertucci families living room, all his siblings sat down around him. It was their turn to cry and begin to mourn. Dallas had no more tears to shed and if he did he didn't think he’d even be able to feel it. He looked down at the ring on his finger and remembered Fray’s face when he placed it on Dallas’s hand. Fray had been so sure, so calm in that moment. 

“You’ll be okay” 

Those words rang in Dallas’s ears, blocking out the cries of those around him. With a deep breath Dallas stood up and looked around the room. Some of his siblings looked at him, others didn't. He felt dizzy, empty, and broken all at the same time. He slowly walked to the door ignoring the call of his name. 

“Call me the day of the funeral” Dallas blankly said, slamming the front door behind him. As many times as Dallas imagined this moment, the day Fray would get himself killed, simply imagining it didn't compare to the actual feeling. Dallas thought that maybe there'd be some relief in it all. No more gangs, no more business meetings, no more drug filled parties, no more late night drives going way over the speed limit, no more home cooked dinners and soft kisses and bedtime cuddles. No more love. Dallas fell to his knees sobbing out to the orange sky. Whether it was rising or setting, Dallas didn't know. Dallas didn't know anything. 

In the days leading up to the funeral, Dallas wore nothing but black. No one at school dared to mention it to him. Mary accidentally pointed out the ring on his finger before realizing what it symbolized. Dallas almost snapped at her, killed her in that moment, but he knew that was the last thing Fray would have wanted him to do. When was all this guilt and pain going to go away? When would life feel normal again? 

Never 

Fray had the most elaborate funeral Dallas had ever witnessed. He even supposed it rivaled Princess Diana’s. Dallas knew Fray would have hated it. Fray was never one for glamor. A couple times, Dallas even caught himself chuckling through the whole proceedings. He got a strange look or two but knowing his laugh would have brought a smile to Fray’s face he didn't care. Fray's happiness was what mattered now. For once in his life Dallas was going to do something that wasn't for him. He was going to be the person Fray thought he was, Fray knew he could be. It was a shame that it took until Fray’s death for Dallas to realize that. 

When Dallas took the stand to talk the people who had no idea who he was stated at him. It wasn't like Fray could very much let his whole relationship he known. And if they did know he was in a relationship, he needed to keep the fact it was Dallas a well kept secret so people wouldn't get ideas. The sea of people in front of Dallas startled him, it looked one of his charity auctions or like he was giving a speech after he was giving an award. None of these people really cared for Fray, at least not like Dallas had. Fakeness. Fray’s least favorite thing. How worse could this day get for him? Asides from being his damn funeral. Dallas stood a deep breath and looked from the casket to his left back down at the ring on his finger. 

“I always knew this day would come. I just never thought it would be so soon. Even though I had time I couldn't put my thought into words. So today I shall use the words of a letter from one of our wonderful First Ladies after the death of her husband JFK.

“I remember when I met him it was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew right away and as the months went on things got more difficult and we were faced with more challenges. I begged him to stay, tried to remember what we had at the beginning. He was charismatic, magnetic, electric. And Everybody knew it. When he walked into a room everybody's head turned. Everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and all the opportunities life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way I understood him. And I loved him. I loved him. I loved him” Dallas shook, tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly tried to wipe them away but only managed to smudge them across his cheek and catch a glimpse of Fray’s picture standing next to the podium. It was his senior portrait. He would have graduated this year. Dallas broke down, gripping the sides of the stand, trying to stay standing.

“And I still love him. I love him”


	3. And I Still Love Him Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

After the ceremony one of the workers drove Dallas home. Everyone had agreed that Dallas didn't have enough in him to stand watching them lower Fray to the ground. Chen had even insisted that he drive Dallas home himself. But Dallas refused, ready to leave this family behind him as soon as he could. Seeing them, still being apart of this whole thing, Dallas couldn't take it without Fray. A life of normality waited for him at home and although things were never going to be the same, Dallas knew that he had no choice but to move on. He thanked the driver and walked to his door, fumbling with his keys for a moment before finally opening the door. It was pitch black in the house which wasn't a shock but when Dallas stepped into the house he felt something under his feet. He looked down to see what looked like a rose petal. 

Upon further investigation he found that there was a trail of them leading up the stairs. Curiously Dallas followed them up. With barely enough energy, Dallas climbed the tall steps only to find the trail continuing to his room. Dallas sighed and kept his balance using the wall. His hand traced gently along the soft drywall as he headed into his room. Slowly, Dallas opened the door, scared, confused, and certain he was dreaming. His whole room was filled with different types of flowers all in his favorite color. Dallas looked around the room speechless until he spotted a note sitting on his dresser. He walked over to it and carefully picked it up, like it would dissolve in his hand if he handled it too roughly. 

Dallas, the light of my life, words can not describe how sorry I am for this. How sorry I am that I’ve had to put you through all this pain. That you've had to see me dead. I know this will never be enough of an apology. But I know how much you love flowers. And I know how much you love the color blue. Did you know that blue roses are a symbol of immortality? That's what our love will be darling. Immortal. I'm sorry Dallas. I truly am. Please look at me and see how sorry I am 

Love, Fray 

“You asshole! You jerk! I hate you!” Dallas screamed turning around to see a sheepish Fray standing behind him. Dallas threw the note to the ground and lunged at him, wrapping his arms to tightly around him. “I'll kill you! I'll kill you! God you're fucking alive and I fucking love you but I fucking hate you!” Fray simply chuckled and held him close. 

“You'll finish school and then we’ll run far away. My mother said we can go live in China with her. We’ll never have to see this awful town or awful people ever again. We’ll get a house and start a family and live together happily-”

“Shut up! Yes! Yes!”


	4. High School Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fray and Dallas actually break up for once. No one is happy about it.

Everyone thought we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. They had told us time and time again that we were such a cute couple. How could such an odd pair get along so well? Little did they know behind the scenes it wasn’t anything close to perfect. Daily fights plagued us, weighing down on me everyday. It was already too much to deal with my life my boyfriend was supposed to be a source of comfort and calm. While Dallas seemed perfect on the surface to everyone he was uncaring, cruel, and manipulative. In a way even I had fallen for Dallas’s fakeness. The idea of someone not caring that I was a monster, that I killed people in cold blood was just so tempting. 

And that was true about Dallas. He didn’t care because the possible power gained from me outshined the person it came from. If it wasn’t me next to him would it be another guy with money, power, and influence. Would he gently kiss their cheek when they were stressed? Would he shyly look up at them and tell them that he loves them the same way he does to me? How much of Dallas was real? It couldn’t be possible that everything about him was fake. But god damn it most days it felt like he didn’t love me at all. 

“We have to break up,” the words slipped out of my mouth before I even realized what they meant. Dallas’s face flashed through multiple emotions as if he was trying to settle on the most appropriate one. It finally decides on a look of anger but I can see the sadness in his eyes. I always did. The world moved fast then I could and Dallas was already gathering his things to leave my car. There was no big display, no screaming match trying to be won. Dallas’s body read of anger laced disappointment. Everything in me told me to take it back. That I had given him permission to go and if he got out of the car I’d never have him again. I reached out for him but he slipped out of the car before I could, finger tips barely brushing against his arm. 

I watched Dallas walk away from the car, shuffling with his belongings as he searched for a friend to take him home. He wasn’t very far from the car before he stumbled to the ground. People quickly surrounded him to see if their school’s perfect prince was okay. From inside the car I could hear the sobs he had began to let out. My body couldn’t resist the urge to get out of the car and comfort him. I rushed after him before being quickly cut off from seeing Dallas as two idiot football players blocked my path. I could have easily taken them down but Dallas didn’t tell them to move. He didn’t want to see me. It was over. And as the students in the parking lot stared at me typing away on their phones I knew Dallas had done what he always did best, manipulate the situation to make me look like it was my fault. Dallas hadn’t even bothered asking why. He just left when he had the first opportunity to. 

That had been two weeks ago. The school was just setting back to how it used to be before we had been together. Split down the middle, Dallas’s preppy kids and my gang with the people who respected it. Neither of us showed that we missed the other. Why bother others with a problem that wasn’t theirs anyway? Since that day all I did was focus on my work. It was better like this. Dallas was just a mental drain on me. I shouldn’t even bother caring about having a boyfriend. Romance never brought anything good. 

“Dallas! Rumor has it you’re seeing a guy! And a college guy at that!” One of Dallas’s plastic faced girls cheered loud enough for the whole hall to hear. I leaned against my locker and closed my eyes trying to forget the conversation happening just around the corner. 

“Keep it down will you. You shouldn’t be spreading rumors like that. He’s just a business friend,” Dallas replies. There’s an annoyance in his voice that calms me a bit. 

“But Jamie said that Amy’s cousin Jack saw you kiss him when you were hanging out with him and all his friends,” another one of his ducklings chimes in. Dallas lets out the soft familiar chuckle I had become so fond of. 

“Okay, okay you got me. But this is just between us. I did kiss him but we aren’t officially dating,” Dallas’s voice reads too sweet, too serious. Of course Dallas would move on fast what else could I expect from him. He was always flirting and trying to get every boy on the planet to fuck him. What more did I expect? I could feel the anger rise as I balled my fist. Dallas moved on I should too. So why did I want to beat the shit out of whatever guy had his eyes on Dallas now. 

“Boss are you listening?” Butch asked bring my attention right back to my memebers. 

“Of course I am. Go on,” I replied, trying to shake away the feelings I was having about Dallas. 

“Are we going to make a move on the Deltinos for showing up on our territory?” Ox was always itching for a fight. Normally I would have told them to wait it out until they attacked us and we could claim self defense. If the idiots bothered going to the law it was much easier that way, but the anger and aggression boiling inside me wanted to jump on any chance I could get a fight in. A good old fashioned gang fist fight would get me back in the right headspace. 

“Next time we see them where they’re not supposed to be we handle it,” part of me hoped we saw them soon. 

Another week passed by without incident. The rumors of Dallas seeing another boy had only circulated more and grew to a larger extent. Some people had even beloved the guy had proposed already. In turn rumors about me began to go around to. That I was seeing someone too, another guy who looked rough and tough. They’re rumors seemed to fit the image of me better, little did they know they were probably just seeing me with one of my brothers. 

“Boss we got a problem.” Butch leaned in as he spoke, eyes darting from me to the front doors of the school. 

“What sort of problem?” I replied, trying my best to keep my voice low and normal. The last thing I wanted for a student who wasn’t in the gang to over hear and start a panic. 

“The Jason Deltino and a few of his gang just pulled up on motorcycles,” my brain scammed for possible answers has Butch spoke. What the hell are the Deltinos doing here? 

“A surprise attack?” I questioned as I shifted off my jacket. If it was a fight the Deltinos were looking for it was a fight they were going to get. 

“They haven’t made any trouble yet. They’re just waiting out there” I could see the confusion of Butch’s face. Jason Deltino was never one to sit and wait for a fight to come to him, he always had to be the one to start the fight. I’ve kicked his ass enough to know. 

“You go get the others. I’ll go check out what’s happening outside” Both Butch and I knew this was going to end in a fight. The sooner we got to it the better. There was work that needed to be done. A shitty gang brawl wasn’t going to stop that. I headed to the front doors, a plan of attack already in action. 

“I told you I’m not going home with you,” I found myself frozen in shock for a second as I opened the school doors to the scene playing out before me. 

“Don’t play hard to get baby cakes. I know you want me,” Jason Deltino clutching onto Dallas’s wrist attempting to pull him towards him. “Now that we’re at your little schoolhouse you wanna act like you don’t like me.” 

“I don’t like you!” Dallas shouted back. Even in a dangerous situation Dallas was always on the offensive. Something about that brought me comfort. Jason replied to Dallas’s definece by pulling on him harder bringing them chest to chest. Dallas let out a yelp while it happened but Jason choose not to notice and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Let him go Deltino!” I shouted back charging to him at what seemed like too slow of a pace. 

“Aw Fray my good old friend. Nice to see you,” Jason purred back, twisted and cocky smirk smeared across his face. 

“I said let him the fuck go,” my tone had taken on a much more serious sound, hands twitching at my side ready for a fight. Dallas turned to me as much as he could and after making eye contact with me quickly whipped his head around as if to hide. 

“Are you mad I stole your bitch? You’re the one who threw him out. Though with an ass like that I see why’d you like to watch him walk away,” Jason smacked Dallas’s ass hard enough for it to beyond hurt. Dallas wretches back against the pain and began to squirm to get out of Jason’s grip. 

“I am not yours! Let me go!” He screamed, body almost trashing in the older, stronger man’s grip. 

“Whores don’t get to tell me what to do!” Jason growled as he shoved Dallas away from him into the clutches of one of his idiot gang members. Dallas let out another yelp of pain as he held onto his nose. I watched it happen when Jason pushed him, accidentally shoving his fist into his face hard enough to make his nose bleed. I knew when Dallas pulled his hand away it was going to be bloody but when he finally did everything inside went numb. 

My vision filled with crimson and I was charging at Jason. It felt distant as I wrestled him to the ground, avoiding fists as I did. There’s yelling. In the distance someone’s calling my name. Or is it my name anymore? Things feel moist as I take a hard blow to the face. Is it his blood or mine? I can’t seem to find it in me to care as my hands clutch around his neck, intending to push and pull until it snaps clean off. From the outside I feel the pressure of people trying to pull me off. It doesn’t work, they feel like fruit flies landing on my back. The only thing I can focus on is Jason’s face as it gets redder and redder. Suddenly the world is flickering between crimson reds and blues. I think there’s sirens. That same person is calling the name. But I can’t stop until Jason is dead. Why was I planning to kill him again? That didn’t matter. Every mother fucker deserved to die. There’s two needle like pains in my side. I find no time to question it before it feels like my body is on fire. The pain is enough to make me lose my grip on Jason but the sparks paralyze my body to the point I can’t move. What’s happening? The world shifts from red to fading shades of black. Someone’s above me. They’re yelling my name. Begging something of me. I think they’re crying. Then all I find is an empty sleep. 

My body felt like lead as I finally opened my eyes. Everything was already so sore, it ached to clutch my fists. I scanned the room for a hint of where I was. It looked like the back room of one of the stores we owned. What was I doing here? There was no time to think, just the pounding headache taking over my entire body. 

“He’s awake,” A voice called out. My brain wasn’t working fast enough for my to identify who it was. There’s the sound of glass and water splatter against the ground before there was a body on top of me. They switched from repeating apologizes to threatening me over and over again. It was too much to take in, it was overwhelmingly for my barely awake body. The person clung to me tightly. It wasn’t until their hair brushed against my face that the familiar smell of soft vanilla filled my senses and rushed my memories. 

“Dallas! I’m not cleaning that glass up for you,” Butch quickly scolded Dallas as I brought a hand up to pet Dallas’s head. 

“You came back,” it hurt to talk, my throat felt scratchy like I had swallowed thumb tacks. 

“I never wanted to leave,” Dallas leaned up just enough to be face to face with me. Tears ran down his face, dripping off and landing on mine. 

“You were with Deltino,” I insisted, anger quickly flowing in my bloodline again. 

“I wasn’t you big idiot. The asshole forced me to kiss him. I spent almost two weeks being stalked because he wanted to pick a fight with you,” Dallas placed his palm on the side of my face. The heat felt nice and comforting. 

“And I fell for it. God I’m such an idiot,” I hissed through my teeth as Butch pulled up my shirt to look at the taser burns. 

“Don’t do that again.” Dallas was completely stern, eyes pooling more tears. 

“Next time I won’t be stopped. I’ll kill Jason without hesitation,” I ran a hand through Dallas’s hair in an attempt to comfort the crying boy. 

“Not that! God you’re such an idiot,” Dallas leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. It tasted like someone in between honey and venom. How long had it been since I got to kiss him? “Don’t break up with me again. I love you.” Dallas spoke those words with such care every time. I knew they were only for me. He only loved me. Of course he did. 

“Dallas go clean up that glass,” Butch ordered as he pressed a cleaning cloth into my side. I squirmed at the pain. Shit getting tazed fucking hurt. Dallas poured out his lip, clearing unhappy. As I watched him emote I finally noticed the bruising area around his nose and eye. My fingers found their way to Dallas’s face to trace the outline of the bruise. 

“It’s not broken. Just bruised.” Dallas replied. He was calm in that way I loved the most. His voice of comfort and calm to tell me everything was okay. Dallas would never admit it but he enjoyed doting on me. He liked being a couple. 

“Make Spike do it. Dallas could get cut on the glass,” as I spoke a smile formed across Dallas’s face and he leaned down to kiss me again. I caught his lips back. We went on like that for a bit, slow soft kisses we had both missed so much. Why did I want to break up with Dallas again?

“Glad to see our spoiled princess is back,” Butch sarcastically said as he headed out of the room to leave me and Dallas alone. 

“But in all seriousness if you ever break up with me again I’ll fucking kill you,” Dallas’s grip on my face tighter when he spoke. 

I rolled my eyes in response. “Yeah, yeah.” I replied as I attempted to sit it. “Shit my body body feels fired. Babe can you get me a cigarette.” 

“Did Jason hit you a little too hard? You just woke up after being beaten and tazed and your asking for a cigarette. God Fray how could you be so stupid.” Right. This sudden change of attitude constantly. However as I opened my mouth to send a comment back a cigarette found its way to my mouth. “You have to light it yourself. I’m not your maid.”

“Of course babe,” my lips captured his once again and for a moment I could forget all about the world.


	5. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fray is away on a mission. Dallas actually misses him for once. Only he's not going to admit that and whine and complain that Fray is keeping him safe instead.

“How much longer?” Dallas whined through the door. His body was slumped against it trying to sound the most pathetic he could through the bulletproof door maybe if he cried enough they’d let him out. Even though he didn't need to be against the door (and was told to keep away from it) to be heard he still pressed against it in all his drunken glory. It made him look desperate enough to give him enough leverage to talk his way through it. 

“We don't know Dallas. Boss told us to keep you safe until he comes back. That means keeping you here,” the voice crackled over the speaker in his room. Dallas let out a whiny “no” and threw himself to the floor. Okay he was really drunk, past the point of being fun anymore. “And step away from the door Dallas”. He didn't budge away choosing instead to push closer to the door. After about 30 seconds of not moving, a sigh came over the speaker. About five minutes later the door opened and a large shadow cast over Dallas. He looked up to see one of Fray’s many gang members. Dallas thought he knew his name but really looking at his face he couldn't place it. Rick? Richard? Rock? Something on the line of that. 

“Dallas don't make this harder than it has to be,” his voice dripped with pity and looking at the drunken boy on the floor he was filled with it. Worrying about his boss was always a top priority but he couldn't imagine what Dallas was feeling. It has been over 24 hours and there was no sign of contact from Fray. Everyone was worrying but every personal made to guard Dallas had heard their fight before Fray had left. Dallas had been resisting being locked in the safe house but Fray just had to make sure no one would try for him while he was preoccupied. Everyone listened carefully as Dallas screamed at Fray as Fray dragged him down the hall. Fray hadn't even bothered with words. Choosing instead to keep Dallas safe now and apologize with nice present later. No gang member dared to look down the hallway but when they heard a loud slap and the slam of a door they were tempted to. Had Fray actually hurt Dallas? He never hurt him. It was a shocking display of events. Fray stormed down the hall looking pissed, sporting three red indents on his cheek. No one said anything and he left for the job. 

“Come on Dallas. You'll feel better after you sleep,” the gang member bent down and grabbed at Dallas’s arm to pull him to stand. Dallas in all bratty glory put up a fight. Screaming and throwing himself down to the ground to avoid the fight. Every obscenity Dallas knew (which wasn't many) poured through his lips in slurred, drunken screams as he was dragged along the floor. “The boss is already gonna be anger because I had to get handsy with you. Just make this easier for both of us” Dallas couldn't be reasoned though and he proceeded to kick and scream to be let go and to go home. He knew all the fighting was futile but damn if Dallas wasn't stubborn. 

Annoyed at this point the gang member wasn't very interested in pleasing Dallas and threw him down on the bed. Attempting a quick escape Dallas tried crawling back off the bad but the gang member quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Dallas let out a pained whine as a hand cuff was placed around his wrist. “Go to sleep now. Boss will be back soon enough”. Dallas let out a sneer and opened his mouth to threaten the member but was quickly cut off, “Boss added the handcuffs on purpose. Be lucky it's only one wrist. Just be good for him Dallas. He does a lot for you” the gang member said one last time before leaving the room locking it behind him. Dallas sat and pouted until he had no energy to pout anymore. Eventually his eyes closed and he found himself in uneasy sleep but sleep nonetheless. 

“I heard you were being bratty while I was gone. You have to learn how to behave. You're not always gonna get what you want” Dallas awake to the soft mumbles of Fray’s voice as Fray undid the handcuff around his wrist, “you even managed to cut yourself on these. What am I going to do with you really?” Fray placed a soft kiss on Dallas’s raw wrist and turned to look at the fluttery eyed boy laying pushed up against a mound of pillows. Even barely awake Dallas could see the bruises and cuts littering Fray’s face. Sleepily, Dallas reached out to touch it and Fray graciously took the touch. They stayed like that for a moment while Dallas woke up, simply enjoying the silence. But eventually Dallas woke up fully and his face once filled with worry was now coated in anger as he sat up in bad with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You locked me in here. Gave them permission to tie me down. What the hell Fray?” Dallas tried to sound angry but he failed as Fray simply wrapped his arms around Dallas’s waist, hugging him close from his place on the floor. Slowly softening up, Dallas ran a hand through Fray’s sweaty, blood splattered hair. It was disgusting but seeing his boyfriend after winning a brawl was always a good time. Dallas knew that Fray wasn't proud of what he did but Dallas was proud. He was proud every time he made it home in one piece. Besides that one time he came home on the brink of death. Fray spent the next couple hours after that in a coma and Dallas took the opportunity to extort the power he had over Fray’s goons to track down every single member of the gang that had done this to Fray dead or alive. At first everyone was hesitant to listen but after a very serious threat to tell Fray his gang took the opportunity to gang rape Dallas while Fray was in a coma they listened. Within the few hours that Fray was passed out every person that even associated with the gang was brought to Dallas. He made sure Fray had a field day 

“I'm sorry Dallas. You know all I do is think of you. I spent the whole job worrying about you here” Fray’s warm breath tickled Dallas’s stomach. “I'll get you whatever you want” his grip on Dallas tightened and Dallas just let out a sigh. 

“I was terrified Fray. You never went out that long before. I was worried that…” Dallas choked down the thought and pulled Fray’s arms from around his waist. Dallas motioned Fray to stand up and Fray did, fully revealing how blood soaked and beaten he really was. He looked so tired like he was about to pass out then and there. Dallas’s breath hitched and the tears slipped out quickly as he lunged forward to be in Fray’s arms. He was worried sick about him making it home alive but he made it. He was here. 

“I know it took longer then we both expected but darling they had information about you. Your daily schedule, your parents, even your home life. I couldn't let that information exist. You understand that right?” Fray comforted, hugging Dallas tight as he sobbed into Fray’s dirty shirt. After a few audible sobs, a sound of acknowledgement slipped past Dallas’s lips. Fray smiled down at the boy in his arms. Even if Dallas had never once said it he knew that Dallas loved him back. Maybe not as much as Fray loved him but it was love and it made Fray feel things so indescribably good. “Let's get you home” with that Fray lifted Dallas up. Dallas slumped into the hold not putting up any fight, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Fray tightly and just quietly inhale his scent. Dallas missed him. A lot. 

Fray made his way to the door, walking down the long hallway keeping his head straight but also listening to the soft sounds of Dallas’s breathing. After Dallas was done clinging to Fray he’d be furious with Fray again but for the moment everything was okay. Fray would enjoy the soft moment as long as he could. 

“Sorry I slapped you” it was muffled and soft, easy to miss but Fray didn't and he smiled bright once again and pulled Dallas closer to him if that was even possible. Fray might have hated missions but the attention he got afterwards would always make it worth it.


	6. The Monster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fray's older brother finds out Fray has been secretly seeing a boy. He isn't too happy his little brother is disobeying.

t was happening too quickly. The screaming, the foul words, the everything. Dallas sat back in horror crying though he shouldn't have been the one in pain. Curled up in front of him was Fray, trying very hard to cover his face from the in coming kicks. Above him stood Fray’s oldest brother, he was beyond furious, a level of emotion Dallas had never seen in his life. Every time he stomped down on Fray’s head another insult flew from his mouth. 

“You really are a worthless piece of shit. You can't do a single thing right. One fucking job. But a complete moron like you can't fathom that,” suddenly he bent down grabbing Fray by the hair yanking him up. Fray reached up with barely enough strength to even try pulling of his brother’s hand. His bloodied weak hands only manage to hold on to his brother’s wrist. A failing attempt to get him to release his hair. “Monster’s like you don't deserve love” Fray opened his mouth, attempting to say something but before he gets the chance he’s wailed across the face, hard. Blood splurts across the floor and Dallas holds himself back from vomiting and it's lands in thick, wet drops. 

Fray attempted to choke out an apology but the first comes down on his face again. Over and over again. Dallas can do nothing but watch in terror as Fray’s brother brings Fray closer to death then he’s ever seen him. It was all Dallas’s fault. He was tired and didn't want to go home that night. Though it started as an argument Dallas eventually won and got to stay the night. It had been nice, they even almost had sex. It wa the closet they had ever gotten. But someone must of told Fray’s brother that Dallas was here. And to find them sleeping together in bed was the most incriminating piece of evidence he had that linked them together as dating. Fray wasn't allowed to date but he loved Dallas. Dallas made him feel things he never knew existed. He needed Dallas and because of Dallas’s selfishness here they were. Fray getting the absolute shit beat out of him by someone who was supposed to love him. 

Fray’s brother holds Fray up with one hand examining the damage done. He snickers to himself and pulls out a cigarette and lighter. Without having to be instructed Fray takes the lighter and fumbles with it, attempting to get it light. When he doesn't do it quick enough his brother tugs roughly at his hair, turning Fray’s neck at an angle that it shouldn't be. It's faint but Dallas swears he hears a whimper. Fray never showed weakness. He was breaking. 

Fray lights the cigarette for his brother and anxiously looks up at him as he takes a long drag from it. “You know how much I hate doing this to you. But you're a dog that can't seem to learn” Dallas’s breath hitches as the cigarette is suddenly pushed into Fray’s skin, dangerously close to his swollen eye. Fray let's out a scream, a genuine scream of pain. Stop. Dallas wants to scream at him to stop it but he can't. The air is caught in his lungs. “You're lucky I need you to be able to see or else this would be up here so you can't caught yourself another pretty looking boy” Fray’s oldest brother drags the cigarette up slightly, releasing another scream from Fray. Fray’s whole body shakes and his grip on his brother’s arm loosens. He’s growing weak. Fray’s brother scoffs and throws him down to the ground again. 

“Fucking weak. We wouldn't have to have to this happen if you weren't such an idiot. You know monsters can't fall in love Fray. I bet your pretty little play thing doesn't even like you let alone love you. Really Fray. It's fucking pathetic” He kicks Fray in the stomach again and Fray coughs, choking up blood. He’s broken and Dallas knows what's happening. Dallas shuts out Fray’s brother's cruel words and bravely crawls his way over to Fray. He’s having a full blown panic attack. He needs Dallas. If he doesn't he won't have any fight. Fray might not make it out of this punishment alive. Dallas isn't thinking he knows it's dangerous but if he could just reach out and grab him then maybe. 

Dallas sobs out in pain as his gripped by his hair and dragged away from Fray’s shivering shaky body. “Now just to get rid of you. This is the one you choose Fray? Really? A snorting little rich kid who’s never cared about anyone but himself. You can just see it in his eyes” Fray’s brother pulls Dallas over to Fray. Tears stream down Dallas’s face. He wants to reach out and touch him but he knows that will end badly for the both of him. “Come on now. Tell him you never loved him” There’s another tug at Dallas’s hair and he lets out a sob. Fray weakly reach his hand out to touch Dallas but it's met with the heard stomp of a foot. There's the sound of bone snapping and Fray’s brother simply laughs at his younger brother’s pain. “Fucking pathetic. Time to get rid of you” Dallas claws at the hand above him, trying to release the grip it has. There’s no give and with one hard tug to pull him forward Dallas let's out a soft pleading word. 

“Fray” 

The room is silent for only a second before Fray’s brother is tackled to the ground and Dallas is thrown to the side. There's screams but they aren't Fray’s. Through dazed blurry eyes Dallas spots Fray over his older brother, one hand clenched tightly around his throat the other repeatedly punching his brother’s face over and over again. The world seems slow and broken for a second as Dallas slowly move in trying to figure out the scene in front of him. 

“You called for me?” Fray’s face is filled with a smile, far too wide, far to sinister. His voice is darker filled with dangerous intentions. Fray’s brother’s hand scratch frantically at the face before him, trying to get free. 

Slowly Dallas makes his way over to Fray and grabs the arm punching his brother. “Fray stop” he breaths out, face plastered with shock. Fray turns his head slowly to Dallas. It's terrifying, more terrifying than anything Fray has ever done before. Suddenly Fray’s over top Dallas pinning down his arms into the hard tiled floor. “Fray get off” Dallas barely manages stealing glances to the man next to him, making sure he’s still breathing. 

“Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do!” He spits at Dallas, blood dripping down from his face onto Dallas’s. Dallas opens his mouth to speak but is quickly caught off by the boy above him. “I should just kill you right fucking now. He’s so damn in love with you. It's honestly pathetic” Realization quickly hits Dallas. This isn't Fray, at least not the Fray he knows. 

“Fray-” 

“Shut up! Don't call me that you fucking whore! I’m gonna kill you” 

“Listen to me. That's not what you want. You love me” 

“I don't love anything! I can't feel anything!” Fray suddenly pulls up off Dallas and turns back to his bloodied brother. He stomps on his head a few times before Dallas has the chance to stand up and tug him away. It doesn't get him far. Fray was strong and this part of him was even stronger. “Get the hell off!” He quickly spins around and pulls Dallas off of him, sending him flying halfway across the room. Fray stomps his way over, taking his time as Dallas tries to straighten his head. 

“I was gonna wait until after I killed him but killing you seems to be the easier route. You're pretty fucking resilient for a pathetic weakling” He chuckles at the end of his sentence and crouches down to look at Dallas. Dallas was a complete wreck. It was a sight fit for anyone who hated his guts. The fear in his eyes was almost beautiful. Fray reached up the to side table near them and rummaged for a second before pull out a sharp looking pocket knife. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long long time” Dallas slowly started to crawl back as Fray approached closer. 

“You don't want that. This isn't what you want Fray” Dallas’s voice was shaky, filled with so much anxiety he didn't know what to do. He knew his agreement wasn't convincing but it was the only thing he had. 

“I told you to stop calling me that! I’m not him!” Fray pounces on Dallas, placing a strong, powerful hand on his chest holding Dallas down and crushing the air out of him in the process. He held the knife up to Dallas’s throat, one small slip up from piercing the whole thing. 

“Y-yes...yes you are. You're Fray and Fray is you and neither of you can run from that anymore” Dallas raised his hands up to trace the bruises and cuts on Fray’s face, caressing it in his hands for a split second. “You're not the monster they raised you to be. I know you're not. You can feel, you have emotions. Fray please” Fray sneers and pushes the knife farther, piercing but not filling stabbing the skin. Dallas’s breath hitches and his hands fall from Fray’s face to the wrist holding the knife, trying to keep it from stabbing him. 

“Listen here you little bitch. I don't need anyone. I'm the monster under everyone’s bed. The stuff made of nightmares. If you think this pathetic attempt of a plea is going to spare you. You're wrong. You're deadly wrong” He ends his sentiment with a laugh and a crooked smile. Dallas has tears streaming down his face. In one last attempt he pulls the hand holding the knife as close as possible, sobbing large fat tears with each second. 

“Go ahead. Kill me. But you'll be killing the only person who has ever loved you for you. And every part of you. Even now” Dallas’s face is blank and serious as he looked up into Fray’s for a moment they soften for a split second. Wondering if for a moment if Dallas is serious. The world's still and Fray just simply stares down at the boy under him. What's happening to him? Why is he hesitating? Just fucking kill him already! As of Dallas can hear his thoughts Dallas pulls the hand holding the knife closer to him, piercing under his chin. The scream he let's out is enough to make Fray panic and tank the knife away from Dallas, tossing is somewhere to be forgotten in the room. Fray releases the pressure on Dallas's chest choosing instead to pull him up to him for a plainly tight hug. Dallas sobs loudly as he feels the blood drip down his chin. 

“You're important to us. I'm never letting you go. Ever.”


	7. Wine Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Parties are no fun when you're an attention whore and your boyfriend is protective as fuck 
> 
> Alternate alternate title: Dallas stop being a manipulative piece of shit

Fray kept a hand protectively against Dallas’s bare back as they entered the party. To most it would have seemed like a man simply holding onto his date and although it was, it was also an attempt to cover the small of Dallas’s back from creepy prying eyes. When Dallas had first come downstairs dressed in the thin silk dress with the plunging back line Fray almost had a heart attack. He looked amazing and in that one moment he thought he might have actually taken Dallas for the first time then and there. But if Fray, who had seen Dallas every day of his life, was eager to reach out and grab the boy then Fray also knew that too many drunken eyes and wandering hands would also want to get a piece of him. Fray let out a huff as he ran his hands through his already slicked back hair, not something he really wanted to do but if Dallas even remotely wanted something he got it. This bratty prince was going to be the death of him. 

“What do you think?” Dallas hummed out leaning in close to Fray and running a perfectly manicured finger over the tip of his shirt collar. Fray breathed in Dallas’s scent, he could just get high of the natural smell of him. Dallas was always clean and polished, sometimes he wore added scents but it was always something soft and natural like cotton and morning dew. When Fray doesn’t respond Dallas simply giggles and places a soft kiss on his cheek. “Come on you were rushing me a few seconds ago. Something about being already late?” Dallas was right, they were late. In actuality there was no real being late to a party but Fray had hoped to get this over quickly and spend a quiet Saturday night cuddled up on the couch with a scary movie so Dallas would have no choice but to hide in his chest. That’s how he liked to spend his time with Dallas and although both scenarios made Dallas happy, parties always won over quiet time. So when a gang member slipped up and mentioned the party while Dallas was in the same room it shouldn’t have been surprising to hear that he wanted to come along. 

“Yes. We are,” Fray quickly snapped himself out of his Dallas trance and walked his way over to the door. He could feel Dallas’s devious eyes on him as he turned around. There was the soft sound of heels clicking behind him, slowly like he was trying to draw the attention of everyone in the room. It made Fray’s skin crawl and goosebumps traveled down his spine. If he could put a leash on Dallas he would have, never having to worry about his darling getting hurt ever again sounded like a splendid idea. He’d tie him down in the house and wouldn’t let him put unless it was for something non gang related but Dallas had a taste of the life and like so many involved quickly became addicted. Not that he didn’t already try to play mini mob within the school system. Everyone needed to know Dallas existed and that Dallas was better than them. It gave him a high like no other. 

“Go fetch one of his coats,” Fray nodded towards the stairs at the members standing by the doorway ready to open the door for his boss and his date. “You’re covering up and I’m not fighting you on this. You already got to come that's enough pleasing you for the night” Dallas simply giggled and latched onto Fray’s arm, little pink tongue sticking out in a teasing way. Fray let out a sigh and opened the door. Walking out to the black car at the end of Dallas’s driveway, Dallas makes it clear that this job isn’t going to be one and one. He rants on and on about all the drinks he’s gonna have, he even makes reference to how Fray”s gonna be forced to keep an eye on him with a wink. Dallas knowns that none of this is a game but he treats it as such, perhaps a way to cope with the fact that now he lives in constant danger of being kidnapped or drugs or shot. There are people put there who don’t like Fray and would do anything to see him break, if that meant getting to Dallas first they would. 

Dallas crawls into the back seat of the car, making sure to show off as much skin as possible. Fray spots the driver take a brave glance at Dallas through the rearview mirror. Fray growls and the driver quickly averts his eyes back to the road in front of him. As Dallas gets settled down in the car, the member reemerges with a black faux fur coat for Dallas. Fray quickly takes it sliding into the car himself and making sure Dallas in buckled up. Dallas eagerly takes to coat and throws in on letting it hang down off his shoulders, still exposing a large majority of his skin. Not exactly how Fray wanted it but it would do for now. The only eyes he would have to worry about looking at Dallas were his own and he was allowed to look as much as he wanted. At first he worried that dallas would be scared off by all the attention Fray gave him but Fray learned soon enough that all of the attention would never be enough attention. Dallas thrived off being the center of the universe and in places filled with people if Fray even dared to blink, Dallas would find someone new to give him the attention he craved. 

“They're getting better at matching my clothes. Last time they picked a mauve coat even though I was wearing an obviously violet dress. It was a fashion disaster,” Dallas said, reaching over to the bottle of scotch sitting in the ice bucket. 

“I know,” Fray said grabbing the bottle before Dallas could. Fray saw dallas pout but when he grabbed a glass Dallas cheered up and waited patiently for Fray to pour the drink. “You complained and cried for three hours straight. That’s it for now. We are strictly going on business you understand?” Dallas nodded and took the drink, downing it in one go. Fray sighed and reluctantly filled the glass again when Dallas held it out. Maybe if he pleased him now the party would go smoothly. 

“Where’s your holster?” Fray asked pulling out a small pocket knife from his jacket pocket. Dallas slowly lifts up his dress to reveal a small leather strap, hold tightly to his thigh. “Why do I give you this?” Fray says holding the knife just out of Dallas’s reach. 

“So I can protect myself if anyone tries to kidnap me again,” Dallas purrs slipping the knife from Fray’s hand and onto the holster. Fray didn't want to give Dallas any weapons. Even after the first time that Dallas had been kidnapped but Dallas begged and begged. He wanted a gun but the day Fray let’s Dallas fire a gun will never come. They settled on a pocket knife so if Dallas where to have his hands tied he could get away. It was the one thing that Fray refused to give Dallas. He wouldn’t make him a monster like him.   
That’s what brought them here to a party filled with far too many guest. Dallas eyed the room as they walked, taking note of any drinks people were holding. Fray lead Dallas to a section of the party that was roped off. Dallas looked up at Fray confused for a second before the bouncer opened the rope and Dallas was pushed in. There looked to be a couple of couches on different tears. Before Dallas could even get a word in Fray mouthed stay, left one of his gang member outside of the rope with the bouncer and soon got lost in the crowd. Anyone who didn’t know them simply would have thought the two men standing outside of the area were keeping unwanted people out but Dallas understood that one of the men were given clear instruction to keep Dallas in. If we was gonna be babysat with all the other rich arm candy he was gonna do whatever was just within the limits that was allowed. Dallas grabbed himself a full bottle of vodka and walked his way up the many tiers of couch and pretty woman until he found himself at the top tier. There was another man guarding the top couch. After looking Dallas up and down the man opened the rope and let Dallas in. 

Dallas quickly flopped over the plush couch and opened the bottle of vodka. Admittedly Fray did pull some nice strings, from up above Dallas could see everyone. He looked around the room trying to memorize faces like Fray could. Dallas had no idea how he did it even if he did have a photographic memory, there was so many people and Fray could probably identify each and everyone he saw. It was impressive and useful at the same time. Not that he’d use it to his favor. Dallas took advantage of Fray’s love for him and all Dallas had to do was hint at something and it would be done for him. Dallas took a long swig of the vodka, it burnt as it ran down his throat but he knew in a few minutes it wouldn't feel bad anymore. 

A short distance away dallas spotted fray whispering into some mens ear and pressed very close to him. It looked like harmless fun as the man faked a laugh but Dallas saw the way Fray was holding his arm, it was concealing the gun pressed against the man’s torso. He owed him money and lot of fucking money. Fray had a full breakdown, even smashing a vase full of flowers against the wall when he got the news that the man decided to bounce on him when he demanded his money back. Dallas had been in the same room and took to quickly calming his boyfriend down before he got himself so worked up that he awoken his nasty side. Dallas had really liked that vase too. 

People watching got boring rather quickly and Dallas found himself leaning over the side of the couch watching carefully the patterns his babysitter had trying to keep an eye on him. He’d spend 30 seconds watching Dallas making sure he was where he was supposed to be but for fifteen seconds he would scan the crowd looking for anyone who looked suspicious. Dallas theorized if he stopped looking bored and got to being social his babysitter would leave him to socialize in peace thinking that Dallas had given up whining and waiting around for Fray. While being watched Dallas made sure to make his moves look organice as he lowered to the tier under him to mingle aimlessly with some drunken girls. After being watched for a solid minute, his guard decided that these girls where no threat and continued to scan the crowd. He look more time looking across the crowd this time proving his theory right. After about five minutes straight of socializing, Dallas quickly become best friends with the girls and pretended to be just as drunk as them, giggling and laughing at nothing. 

Dallas quietly slipped the idea of dancing in the crowd to the girls and before he knew it he was being dragged down the stairs to the entrance of the vip section. His guard glared at him as he approached the rope and reached out to tug on Dallas’s arm keeping him behind. Laying the white girl wasted act on thicker Dallas grabbed at his arm first, shocking him slightly. Dallas lets out a series of giggles and attempts to pull himself up the man arm. 

“Pretty please. It’s just dancing. I won't dance with any guys and you can keep your eyes on me all you want,” before he even has the chance to answer Dallas is pulled away from the vip area with group of girls. Dallas tries not to make it obvious that he’s pushing them farther into the crowd, making his looking at the guard flirty and teasing rather than seeing how he was dealing with the crowd. At the first chance he gets Dallas slips down and under the wave of thrashing arms and sweaty bodies. Disgusting. He’s nowhere near drunk enough to enjoy this. He stumbles around for a moment trying to place his position in the room. Eventually he knows where he his and takes very precaution to not cross in front of the vip section. That would be a deadly move on his part. Right now the priority is to get to the bar and flirt with as many guys as possible. If Fray wasn’t going to show him off then Dallas would himself. After getting pleasantly wasted Dallas would make his way back with a group of girls who looked all too similar to the first group of girls he left with. A easy plan that couldn’t go wrong. 

“Dallas!” a voiced barked and Dallas winced as he knew exactly who it was. Maybe if he was quick enough he could get away before Fray had a chance to be mad. But before he could even move Fray had a fist curled tightly around his arm. Dallas’s face twisted at the pain and was tugged closer to Fray. “I leave you alone for one minute and you sneak out. I try to be nice to you but it’s like you want me to be angry with you. Don’t you see I’m in the middle of something” his voice is hoarse and low, in that worrying way that tells Dallas he’s in a lot more trouble than usual. Dallas looks around at the people staring at him and noticed in his other hand is the man shirt collar held so tight Fray’s knuckles turn white. Dallas looks around the room, he sees the eyes on them and he knows it ain't good. If Fray was going to be pissed it was better to be done in private then here in the open. 

“Yes darling this is the man who groped me. Why don't we take this someplace else now?” Dallas puts on a damsel in distances act and motions to one of the money rooms of the house. Fray’s face flat lines and doesn't give Dallas so much of a second as he drags the two of them to the closet, quietest room. For a moment Dallas is relieved their out of that crowd when he’s pushed towards the bed. Dallas wants to snap at Fray’s rough treatment of him but when he turns and see Fray pointing the gun straight at the man head he knows it's not a good time. The way Fray emptily looks down at the terrified man worries Dallas for a second and he takes to sitting down on the bed instead. 

“You're fucking lucky I have to deal with him,” Dallas chuckles to himself and rummages the nearby drawer for a pack of cigarettes. When he finds nothing it frowns and flops down onto the bed. “I was talking to you Dallas. Look it here. I could shoot you right now and this would all go away but then I wouldn't get the money I want now would I? You have two fucking hours to get me money. Understood?” Fray pushes the gun roughly into the man’s head, causing the metal to cut into his skin. The man shakily nods his head and raises to his feet and out the door. With a frustrated sigh Fray slipped the gun into his holder and adjusted his jacket. Dallas stayed in the bed in all poised glory, legs propped up one over the other with one of his heels dangling off his foot slightly. When Fray finally turned around to Dallas, Dallas quickly averted his eyes instead pretending to find interest in his nails. Fray was so angry with him. Logic told him to push him into the crowd and let him mingle helplessly and gather the attention of not so pleasant people to show Dallas just what he was asking for but he’d never leave Dallas helpless like that. 

“Get up” Fray commanded and watched as Dallas did the expected, the complete opposite. Dallas pushed himself deeper into the bed, rolling into his stomach to expose his creamy white skin. Dallas had gotten in trouble from time to time but he also understood how to work around Fray. Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, Fray walked over to the bed standing above Dallas face filled with nothing but disappointment. Dallas would never admit it but that face, the face of pure disappointment stung more than anything. Fray holds the cigarette to his lips for a long time, taking a long drag and thinking over what was going to happen next. Fray crouches down to be at eye level with Dallas. 

“I love you more then anything else in the world Dallas. And you understand everything I do is to protect you. Everything I do is to kept you happy. What am I doing wrong?” Dallas avoids eye contact knowing that if he looks Fray directly in the eye he’ll lose any bit of leverage he had. When Dallas doesn't respond Fray leans in and places a tender kiss on Dallas cheek which sends a shiver down Dallas’s back. “Let's go home. We an watch one of your interior decorating shows okay” At the thought of going home Dallas panics. No this sorry life was the life he was meant to live. He wasn't going to leave it simply because his boyfriend wasn't happy. 

“No! Stay with me. We have this whole room to ourselves” Dallas grabs Fray’s collar and pulls him in close, lips just barely touching his. Fray breaths out onto Dallas’s lips and Dallas knows he’s won. They’ll be seeing this party through until Dallas is so drunk he doesn't even remember his name. When Fray pulls away Dallas’s wrists and stands Dallas is about ready to sprint back into the crowd and get lost in the music. The smile on Dallas’s face grew even wider once he watches Fray roll his jacket off his shoulder and onto the nearby bed post. Fray steps closer to Dallas and grabs his wrist once again, this time instead of pushing them away he leads Dallas to sit up in his knees. Dallas is in utter confusion by the whole thing. We’re they gonna have sex now? This wasn't what Dallas meant but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“I try Dallas. I try to be nice but you just push and push and push. Do you want me to be mad? Is that what you want?” Fray’s voice was on the edge of a plea. Dallas was completely taken back, how angry had he made Fray? 

“All I did was sneak away. Stop acting like it's a big deal,” Dallas tanked his wrists away and stood, adjusting his plush coat trying to make a break for the door. “It's not I was going to die or anything. Get over it” Suddenly Dallas is yanked back by the wrist and pushed onto the bed. 

“Stop with the act for five minutes Dallas. You know your life's in danger every second you go unguarded. You've been kidnapped twice and almost raped. It's not simple sneaking away. You act like a bratty child! Does my anger make you happy? Do you act out with the intent of getting my attention? You don't need to do that anymore Dallas” Fray kneels at the edge of the bed to be under Dallas. Dallas figures this is a way to make him feel safer, like if Dallas was in charge he could let down his wall. Not going to happen. 

“Stop trying to analyze me. And even if I was ‘acting out’ what are you gonna do about it? Punish me?” Dallas let's out a hearty laugh as he stands again, eyes lidded filled with power. He turns to the door and calmly walks attempting to the make an exit. Dallas turns the doorknob only to find it locked. “What the hell? Let me out!” Dallas shouts trying again to open the door. A hand finds its way to Dallas’s hip and Fray leans over him. 

“You know I don't want to do this right. I don't ever want to hurt you. And this will hurt me so much more than it’ll hurt you. But Dallas you've given me no choice” Fray said before pulling Dallas away from the door and to the bed. “Just be good for me okay?” Before Dallas can question anything Fray has said, his coat is slide off his shoulder and placed to the side. After that follows Dallas’s rings and bracelets. Finally Fray lifts up Dallas’s feet gently pulling off Dallas’s heels. Dallas stands there still, completely baffled by this turn of events. Even as he’s pulled over Fray’s lap, Dallas has no clue what's going on. 

The first blow comes down testingly and Dallas can't stop himself from letting out a squeal. The second one is firm and it stings back it's not extremely painful. It's carries on like this for a few more minutes until all Dallas can do is squeal and squirm in Fray’s grip. He doesn't say anything as Dallas squirms around, he just holds him down and hopes it’ll make him think twice next time he puts his life on the line. Without thinking Fray smacks his hand down a little too hard. Dallas cries out a string of ow’s and no more’s. Quickly, Fray uprights Dallas and begins to wipe away the few tears that slip from his eyes. 

“I'm so sorry darling. You know I really didn't want to do that,” Fray coos and rubs circles into the small of Dallas’s back as he pulls him closer. Dallas just slides himself into Fray’s lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly and nuzzling is the crook of his beck. Dallas plays with the hair on the back of Fray’s neck and Fray embraces the closeness, almost forgetting that they weren't home. “I'm really sorry Dallas” 

“Now why do you keep apologizing?” Dallas purrs into Fray’s ear, kissing just under it in that way Fray just loves. “If punishments feel that good maybe I’ll be punished more often” Fray rolls his eyes and dumps Dallas out of his lap as he stand. Dallas lays down on the bed a giggling, smiley mess. At least Dallas wasn't upset with him. That was the only thing that mattered. Dallas holds his foot out to Fray who takes this as a sign to redress him. Fray sinks to his knees, sliding one shiny black heels after the other sliding his hand up Dallas’s soft silky skin. When Dallas cross his legs one over the other Fray catches sight of the redden skin of Dallas’s upper skin and ass. The red is so jarring against Dallas’s pale skin it looked like wine stains on a white sheet. Fray placed a gentle kiss against Dallas’s thigh and proceeds to slide Dallas’s rings and bracelets back into him, placement perfect just like Dallas liked them. As Dallas stood he tried his best to hide his reaction to the new stinging sensation, choosing to let out a chuckle and grab at his fur coat. Fray takes it from him and shrugs it onto Dallas’s shoulders. Dallas makes no move to pull in off to reveal the back, choosing instead to run a hand at the soft fur. 

Dallas struts over to the door which now gladly opens for him. “Hurry up,” he calls to Fray as Fray pulls back on his jacket. “I wanna order Paranormal activity on pay per view and drink hot chocolate while we cuddle” At that Fray smiles wide and quickens his pace, leading his boyfriend through the crowd and out to the door back to some sense of normality.


End file.
